Many transport and storage containers are known. Certain collapsible containers are used to transport goods such as produce and other perishables. Collapsible containers are commonly rectangular in shape with four sidewalls hinged to the base. More recent collapsible containers are injection molded plastic having sidewalls that collapse outwardly for cleaning and inwardly for storage. The sidewalls are latched in an assembled position and unlatched in a collapsed position.
A collapsable container is taught in WO Patent Application 99/32362. This container includes a base, two sidewalls, and two end walls. A pair of opposing sidewall edges and a pair of opposing end wall flanges are integral with the base and depend therefrom. The end walls are pivotablv attached to each wall flange and include defined comers at each side that abut the corresponding sidewalls. A pair of opposing sidewalls are pivotably attached to the sidewall edges. Each sidewall has a latch member at each lateral edge and each end wall has a pair of flanges with a latch receiver for capturing the latch member in the assembled position
Each latch member comprises a rigid, substantially parallelopiped body and a raised tooth at its distal end. The latch receiver includes an aperture to receive the latch member and a resiliently deformable latch hinge with a lip complementary to the raised tooth. The latch hinge has a resting position that locks the tooth and a flexed position to allow the latch member to pass through the aperture.
During assembly of the container from the collapsed position, each latch member is inserted in the corresponding aperture. As the latch member passes through the aperture, the raised tooth flexes the latch hinge upwards from the rest position, temporarily flexing the latch hinge into the flexed position. In the assembled position, the raised tooth is locked on the outside of the latch hinge as it returns to rest position. The lip of the latch hinge abuts the tooth to retain the latch member in the aperture. Users of the container will appreciate that the assembly can be somewhat awkward as each opposing end wall must be outwardly collapsed at a given angle greater than forty-five degrees to the end wall flange when the each sidewall is moved upright into the assembled position. Furthermore, both corresponding sidewalls must be held upright to latch one end wall into place.
Returning the container to the collapsed position from the assembled position, each latch hinge is moved to the flexed position, raising the lip of the latch hinge so it no longer abuts the tooth. Each latch hinge is flexed by depressing the latch hinge, typically with the thumb and forefinger of one hand, while forceably separating the corresponding sidewall with the other hand. The latch member and tooth can then be released from the latch receiver. Because of the configuration of the container, this procedure must be repeated for each latch receiver in order to release each latch member and finally collapse the container.
A second five piece collapsible container is manufactured by the Rehrig Pacific Company, 4011 East 26.sup.th Street, Los Angeles Calif. 90025. The latch member and latch receiver are geometrically different from the container in WO 99/32362 but are functionally similar. As a result, it still requires the same awkward procedure to collapse the container.
An example of a five piece container that is less awkward to collapse is produced by Wavin Plastics Limited. This container has sidewall edges that are joined in the comers, but unlike the collapsible container taught in WO 99/32362, can only be collapsed inwardly. There is also a latch member with a striker and a latch release member. The latch release member extends from the latch member to an activation point on the sidewall of the container. A second latch member is attached to the same sidewall. A second latch release member extends from the second latch member to a second activation point. The first and second activation points are in close proximity to each other so that both release members can be activated with one hand thereby releasing both associated latch members. Thus the container can be easily collapsed by actuating each of two sets of latch release members. Users of the container can appreciate that this latching mechanism and the assembled container is less rigid than the aforementioned collapsible containers. Further, because the container can only collapse inwardly, it is more difficult to clean.